


to the rescue

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara has to tow Kasius' car... again.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	to the rescue

Sinara got out of the tow truck and immediately understood why her partner hadn’t told her anything but the car’s location.“Are you kidding me?”

“If only,”Kasius said with a sheepish smile. His hands were tucked into his armpits in an attempt to keep them warm.

It was the third time in as many weeks that he’d called in with car troubles.

“You know, you’re starting to look like a bit of a stalker,”Sinara remarked.

His cheeks, already flushed with the cold, turned a little brighter.“I assure you, I am just an astoundingly bad driver.”

Sinara cocked her head with a smirk.“That all?”

“It’s not my fault you’re the only mechanic in town,”he said, putting his hands up to his mouth to breathe on them. His teeth were chattering. He managed a pretty charming smile, anyway.“Though I can’t say I’m not delighted you keep coming to my rescue.”

“Your knight in shining overalls,”she deadpanned.

She went over to his car at last to see just how deep into the snowbank he’d managed to get it. Deep enough that he’d had to climb out through the trunk. She bit back a chuckle at the mental image.

Kasius hovered next to her; it was impossible to say if he was bouncing up and down to warm up or from nerves. He cleared his throat awkwardly.“It really is just bad luck. I mean, not that seeing you is bad luck! It’s good luck, if anything. Not that I’m superstitious - well, maybe I am a bit, to be frank, and maybe this does seem a little like fate is trying to - sorry, I’m just trying to make sure you know I am not crazy enough to crash my car to get your attention. When I make a move -”

His blithering was thankfully cut off by a sneeze.

Sinara handed him a handkerchief automatically.“Might be some motor oil on there, sorry. Go sit in my truck before you freeze your butt off.”

Because that would be a shame. It was a very nice butt. Not that she had looked when he’d been in to have his engine fixed. Even if Robbie claimed she had stared. His jeans just had been ridiculously form fitting, that’s what she’d been looking at. She couldn’t help that that meant looking at his butt, too. His very, very nice butt.

She shook her head and focussed on his car. How he had managed to drive it that deep into the snowbank was beyond her…

By the time she joined him in the truck, he had stopped shivering. He still had his hands in front of the heating vent as if it was a fireplace.

He smiled at her and she almost told him to get out of her damn truck for daring to have perfect dimples.

They’d made it halfway back to the shop when something clicked into place in her mind.

“You said when,”Sinara said.

Kasius stopped in the story he was telling.“Pardon?”

“Earlier.” She kept her eyes stubbornly on the road.“You said ‘when I make a move’. Not ‘if’, ‘when’.”

He stammered for a few seconds before settling on,“Well, at the risk of having the only mechanic in town think I’m a tool and refuse me service… Yes, I intended to ask you out.”

She glanced at him for just a second, just long enough to make sure he wasn’t joking.

“Go ahead, then,”she said.

“Will you go out to dinner with me?”Kasius asked.

Sinara pretended to consider that for a moment as she pulled into the lot. Once parked, she grinned at him.“As long as I get to drive.”


End file.
